minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Illagers (Union)
Illagers, otherwise known as Vicani falsum (literally meaning "false villagers"), are a humanoid species native to the Minecraftian Galaxy. They have been encountered in various places throughout the galaxy, though their true homeworld is unknown. History The Illagers are one among many of the fledgling species that appeared following the Notch-Herobrine War. They were first encountered on the planet Algernon by a Tau merchant convoy. The Illagers of House Shaiston sent their militia to destroy the Tau, and an entire battlefleet was called to completely destroy the Illagers. Since their first encounter, they have appeared multiple times throughout the galaxy, living in large, mansion-like strongholds that act as colonies. One Illager House, named House Ekhilum, had fallen to the worship of Tzeentch, the Chaos God of sorcery and change. House Ekhilum was located in the Ilios system, as part of the Chaos-worshiping civilization known as the Ilios Conglomerate. House Ekhilum was destroyed along with the rest of the Conglomerate. Physical Description Illagers appear humanoid, with pale grey skin and rather quick to aggression Government The scattered Illager society is sorted into various administrative units, known collectively as Houses. Each House resembles a Victorian-looking mansion of immense size, where thousands of Illagers are housed. Most Illager worlds often have only one House, though some have multiple ruling Houses. Unlike most other intelligent species, Illagers do not house their populations in cities. Rather, Illager worlds may have massive armies consisting of billions endlessly marching across the continents. Otherwise, the population will only number in the thousands and reside completely in their respective houses. Illagers are split into 2 castes: Vindicators and Evokers. Vindicators are the primary militia of every House, usually aggressive towards anything not their species. Evokers utilize arts of black magic in combat, to summon Fangs from the underworld or to summon Vexes from the Warp. In every House, the Evoker population is often only a small fraction of the total population. It is unknown how their government actually functions, but the few accounts of Illager politics have been noted and much speculation has arisen. Every house contains a legislature, consisting of 200 Evokers and 200 Vindicators. At the head of each House is an Evoker referred to as the Headmaster. Though the Illagers have built up a scattered empire over the years, their true planet of origin is unknown. Assuming the Illagers on their homeworld follow the same political system as their House brethren, it is likely that they too have multiple administrative Houses on their homeworld. It is also possible that the Illagers have no particular capital and all worlds share power, meaning that any of the encountered Illager worlds could be their planet of origin. Technology Their technology is minimal, but nevertheless advanced. Every house contains a collection of transport ships, allowing them to easily reach other planets. They also have some form of terraforming technology, as many of the Illagers' worlds were once lifeless and uninhabitable. Notable Illager Houses * Shaiston * Ekhilum - Illager House that fell to Chaos * Driberis * Yexecan * Aeprelia * Bresan * Eacohan * Sheneian * Eyilyra * Gado * Crutha * Chawen * Grivia * Staviel * Ocresite * Wreamid * Dunnonia * Brodel * Veovell * Prican * Voloterra * Peslodia * Sulonyth Category:Species Category:Villains Category:Villager Category:Union Canon